Our love
by Azz-rosez
Summary: Olive and Otto had been good partners and friends for a good while what will happen on a busy day of odd squad.
1. Sleeping cutie

One normal but busy day at odd squad , olive and Otto had just came back from solving another odd case they both went their separate way in odd squad Otto went to the cupcake room ( like always ) and olive went at there office to do her filing duty a few minutes few Otto came to check on olive to see what she was up to " hey partner i- " he was cut off when her saw his twelve year old partner sleeping on her paper filings Otto chuckle a bit even though he had to admit she did had a long day but then he caught himself falling under a trance he thought she so cute when she's sleeping on herself at work " Awwww she looks so cute when she's sleeping " Otto smiles then brushes a Strand a hair from her face and softly tocks it behind her ear " what are you doing? " agent orchid pop's out of nowhere which startled him " uhhh nothing , nothing! " he said very quickly agent orchid narrowed her eyes and said "I'm watching you surmen " Otto had a confused look on his face " I'm Otto " he said confused " whatever " she walked away " phew that was close " Otto thought " OLIVE ,OTTO in my office NOW " Mrs.o ordered " yikes " olive slips off her chair but luckily Otto was there to save her " woah. Gotch ya " Otto caught her in his arms " thanks Otto " olive looks up at him with a smile that smile he loves so much " no problem partner " Otto smiles they stayed in that position for a while staring into each others eyes both heart were beating like crazy then they remember Mrs.o needed them so they quickly got out of their position which disappointed them a little " we should um probably go see what Mrs.o wants " olive said blushing like crazy " yeah s-sure let's go " Otto said then they both left.

 **later on that day.**

Olive and Otto came back from solving another case of the dance-noddles and the spring-a-ding-dong they both were packing up to go home and they walked out together talked a bit till they had to part " I guess I'll see you tomorrow " olive smiles " yup I guess so we do work at the same place right? " Otto laughed olive giggled at the ten year old boy's joke then everything just stopt they both just stood there staring into each others eyes till Otto softly cupped her cheek left and swipt his thump on her cheek which made her blush even more then olive wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled Otto decided to make the first move since they were already in the position Otto leaned and cupped her right cheek with his other hand and kissed really KISSED HER! Olive's smile grew bigger into his lips and she tip toed up and kiss him back his there lips sync in time with each other his lips felt so soft olive didn't wanted to stop and neither did he but they were running out of air so they broke the kiss " wooaah " they both said chuckling a bit a few minutes of silence passed by "olive i-i-i " Otto struggles to find his words olive immediately looked worried " what if he doesn't feels the same way I do about him,what if that kiss just ruined our whole friendship,our partnership,everything " olive thought while Otto was still trying to find his words " ya know what just promise to forget this whole just forget about kiss just pretend it never okay " Otto sighed olive tried her best to hold back her tears " umm okay d-deal " olive said With sadness in her voice and she tried to hide it but Otto could hear it in her voice " see ya tomorrow bye " olive said then she walked away " bye " Otto said sadly olive cried her way home until she reached her room she cried until she fell asleep she could believe she actually got her first kiss by the cutest by on .the boy she liked since they met but now the kiss turns out to be the biggest mistake of her life.

 **Hey I decided To do something different besides phinabella my favorite couple pairing of all olive and otto so I hope you all like it**


	2. Awkward to love

The next day was pretty awkward for them they would stutter then they try talking to each other everything was just awkward and they hated even ms.o noticed that they've been acting a bit weird she tried asking them if they were okay but they lied and said they were fine it so after their previous case Otto went to Oscar for help " hey Oscar what's up " Otto entered " hey Otto just tidying up my lab what's up with you? " Oscar smiles " oh me I'm fine what did you heard? " Otto panicked Oscar gave Otto a confused look " nothing?... Otto are you okay you look pale and ya know Mrs.o mentioned You and olive haven't been acting like your normal self's is everything okay between you and olive? " Oscar asked concerned Otto began to blush when he heard her name remembering her sweet soft strawberry lips the tingly feeling he got " uhh yeah everything's fine " Otto lied snapping out of his thoughts Oscar look unconvinced and fold his arms and raised his eyebrow Otto sigh in defeat " fine something did happened between me and olive and I need your help " Otto said quickly " sure Otto what is it? " Oscar said Ott took a deep breathe and exhaled " oliveandikissedyesterdayandknoweverythingisjustawkward" Ott quickly said Oscar raised his eyebrow again which clearly meant he didn't understand " can you repeat that again? " Oscar said Otto was about to say it again but got cut off " slower " Oscar finished Otto sigh and said it again " olive and I kiss yesterday and now everything is just awkward Oscar help? " Otto begged he sounded pretty desperate " what! You kissed olive! "Oscar yelled " shh " Otto said " sorry...you kissed olive? " he asked a bit calmer Otto nodded his head " okay fine I like olive I'm crazy about her everyday but I think I might have ruined our whole friendship just by that little kiss this is killing I wanna be with olive but what if she doesn't feels the same way I do about her what do I do? "Otto ran his fingers through his hair frustratedly " well the best thing you could do is just show her how you feel and I think you to should really talk about that kiss once you really like olive then go for it " Oscar smiled " thanks Oscar wow how do you know so much about romance? " Otto smiled " I read romance books sometimes " Oscar said " oh okay I'll see you later gotta talk olive " Otto said as he got up from his seat "okay good luck " Oscar said then Otto took off " young love " Oscar said.

Olive had just came out of the basketball room and was at the ballroom Otto practically search the whole of HQ for he found her coming out of the basketball room " hey olive " Otto called she stopt and turned around her heartbeat started speeding up " hey Otto wha-what's up " olive stuttered her face was turning red " listen olive we really need to talk " Otto took her hand and led her to the ballroom which was pretty empty because it had no one in that room it was just the both of them Otto took both of her hands and pulled her closer to him and kissed her olive who was now in shock got sacred and broke the kiss and step away from him a tear rolled down her cheek " olive what's wrong " he asked concerned " what's wrong is that yesterday you said to forget about the kiss and were kissing here again! Otto what's really going? you're confusing me " olive cried " oh olive I'm so sorry" Otto pulled her into him while she cried in his chest " olive the reason why I said that is because...well I didn't know if you felt the same way I did about you olive I'm crazy about you and I didn't wanted to ya know...ruin our friendship. I love you olive and I always will " Otto kiss her forehead then her both cheeks which was red " Otto i-i-i " he interrupted her by placing his index finger on her lips " don't worry I already know " removed his finger from her lip and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her olive smiled and kissed back wrapped her arms around his neck it was the most passionated thing they have ever felt in here lives.

A few weeks later olive and Otto started dating then a week later they became a couple but Otto didn't realized that he made olive the happiest twelve year old girl ever they both knew what they had was never ending.

The end

 **so hope you Guy's like this one don't forget to check out my other stories and don't forget to review bye luv ya㈏0㈏7㈏1**


	3. Follow up

**A/N: I've been getting a lot of messages not just from Wattpad but from fanfiction too and they wanted a follow up chapter so I finally came up with something hope you enjoy. Oh and I'll have a new odd squad story coming soon it's called: Revenge of the hydraclops and I'll like to thank Ambidextrous Drummer for helping me out with this chapter THANK YOU!.❤❤**

Olive had just got back from a solo mission at the bank and the book store

"O'Brian." Olive greeted the tube operator.

"Agent Olive." replied a cold O'Brian,

Olive walked over to the tube entrance but before Olive could pass the door was shut to her face she stopped

"Great! What did I do no-" Before she could finish her sentence the doors reopened "Seriously? " she shot a serious glare to the laughing tube operator

"Sorry it's just fun you should seriously learn more about me." O'Brian sighed, Olive shook her head and walked away.

Olive got to her desk and searched around. Where's Otto? She thought she walked over to Oscar's lab.

"Hey, Oscar have you seen-"

"Otto?" Oscar teased, Olive blushed and nodded her head with a smile.

"The last time I saw him he was in the cake room." Oscar chuckled.

"That's my Otto alright," she giggled, and left for the cake room, when she got there the place was empty.

"Otto's not here." Olive looked around, just then as she left someone's hands wrapped her waist.

"Was someone looking for me?" Otto whispered in her ear, she gasped heavily, and got out of his grasp and turned around seeing her boyfriend laughing

"Otto!" She punched his arm

"Ow" He laughed. "Crumpets!" Olive held her waist

"I'm sorry I scared you Liv." Otto used his nickname her got for Olive.

"Well I can't be mad at you forever." Olive wrapped her arms around him.

"You're sure right you can't." Otto hugged her, lifting her off the floor making her giggle.

"I missed you." Otto kissed her "

I...missed... You..too." Olive replied between the kiss Otto was about to kiss her again when someone stopped them

"Well, if it isn't Otto and Olive secretly getting all cute." Oren walked in along with his partner Olaf. They fired away from each other blushing.

"I'm Olaf." The chubby agent said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Otto asked,

"Hey, don't try to change the subject. Lover boy. Olive and Otto sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Oren and Olaf sang.

Olive and Otto groaned, those two would sing that song every time they meet.

"We really should have kept our relationship a secret from these two." Olive said softly to Otto since they got together they've been teasing them about it.

"Agreed! " Otto whispered to her.

"Why you guys teasing us stop acting all innocent we all know your dating Octavia!" Otto exclaimed. Oren was dating Octavia and Olaf was dating...a potato

"We all know that your dating...a potato." Olive said trying to hold back a laugh and so was Otto.

"Her name is Olly the potato!" Olive and Otto laughed Oren started stuttering

"BURNED!boom-burned-alota." They high five each other and left.

After a hour they came back from a mission Ms.O ordered. Otto was working at his desk when Olive wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed his cheek

"You know, you look adorable when your serious right?" Olive sat down next to him.

"Uh huh " he smiled paying attention to his work.

"Liv?" Otto turned to her

"Yeah? " She smiled,

"You know I love you right? " He smirked, Olive smiled widely. "I know!" She said in the cutest way possible. Otto chuckled at her cuteness "Good! " He kissed her forehead and scanned her adorable face "Never forget that I love you, not even for a minute!" He said.

"Don't worry I won't " She smiled and they shared a sweet kiss.

Not knowing that Ms.O and Oscar were watching them from the staircase above. Oscar and Ms.O watched how adorable the two was

"Those two sure are cute." Oscar wrapped his arms around Ms.O "being flirty does not suite you." Ms.O giggled, and kissed her boyfriend's cheek "I know!" Oscar kissed her forehead.

It was a pretty awesome day for the two sets of couples.


End file.
